The bluetooth wireless technology is a short-distance wireless communication technology, aiming at replacing a cable used for connecting portable apparatuses and/or fixed electronic apparatuses. The main feature of the bluetooth wireless technology is in powerful functions, low power consumptions and low costs. Many functions in core specifications are optional so as to realize product diversity. A core system of bluetooth comprises a Radio Frequency (RF) transceiver, a base band and a protocol stack, and the system can provide a connection service for apparatuses and support exchange of various data between the apparatuses.
In order to use the bluetooth wireless technology, it is necessary for an apparatus to translate specific bluetooth profiles which have defined possible applications. The bluetooth profiles express general behaviors by which a bluetooth apparatus can communicate with other apparatuses. The bluetooth technology defines extensive profiles and describes many application cases of different types. At present, popular bluetooth profiles comprise an Advanced Audio Distribution Profile (A2DP), a File Transfer Protocol (FTP), a Handfree Profile (HFP), Heat Shock Protein (HSP) and an Object Push Profile (OPP), etc. The OPP defines two roles, namely, a push server and a push client, and is mainly used for data transmission between bluetooth apparatuses.
In the prior art, audio files and video files can be transmitted by the bluetooth technology, and the received audio files and video files are processed at a bluetooth receiving terminal for playing. In the prior art, audio or video playing can be carried out only after completion of transmission by bluetooth, therefore waiting time is longer.